Every Waking Moment
by Any-Clan
Summary: Germany watched Italy every morning, letting those feelings seep trough him. That was, every morning before 'Holy Rome' showed up. CURRENTLY ON AN UNWANTED HIATUS! PLEASE PARTICIPATE IN POLL!
1. Chapter 1

Germany always woke up before Italy. Always, save the time the great Roman Empire was in his bed, rubbing cheeks with Italy, and keeping him up all night. Most of the time, it was Italy making a mess of his clean room, leaving things everywhere and whatnot. And he always managed to find his way into Germany's bed.

It was these few minutes that Germany cherished most. The few minutes where Italy was quite and still, where nobody could come in and interrupt the large blonde man from doing what he wanted to the sleeping Italian. Not like Italy would notice—he wouldn't wake up, even if the bed was on fire.

Staring, Germany did every day before he got up and made breakfast for himself, he took in Italy's every feature. His silky auburn hair, closed eyes, his tan skin, and his delicate features. Sometimes, on the more lonely mornings, Germany would put his cold and chapped lips onto the smooth and warm skin of his friend. It was hideous, these feeling that he knew he was suppressing. He knew that the Italian man beside him was so wonderful, even if was a nuisance to him at times. There was a sort of…connection. Though the German man did his best to hide it, sometimes those feelings really crept through.

"Veh," Italy said in his sleep as he nuzzled up against his friend.

A blush spread across his face as Germany realized that he couldn't move, and if he did Italy would fall out of bed.

"Italy…" Germany barely whispered.

Germany wrapped his thick, strong arms around the Italian's thin body. Italy relaxed and let his strong protector hold him, but when his friend was almost asleep, he unintentionally screwed up.

"Holy Rome…I love you…and I missed you…so much," Italy mumbled.

'Holy Rome? Who is this Holy Rome?' Germany thought, horrified.

Germany untangled his body from his companions and got dressed, hurried downstairs, and began breakfast. He was never meant to be with Italy, and now he knew it.

**Derp, this was SUPPSODED to be a one-shot! And now it's a story! Shoot me and flame me, I deserve it, since I SHOULD be working on my five other stories! But I'll finish this first, I like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Veh~! Germany!" Italy called out as he bound down the stairs.

"Ja Italia?" Germany winced as the Italian pounced on him. The words for this morning still playing in his head.

"Veh, Germany, there's something I wanted to tell you!" Italy exclaimed.

"Vell, vat is it?"

Italy looked flustered, as if he didn't actually have anything to say.

"Germany-san! Itary-kun!" Japan called out as he walked over holding an official looking document.

"Ja, vat is it, Japan?" Germany asked.

"There will be a battre soon and we are instructed to ready our armies," Japan replied.

Both nations nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you later, then, Germany!" Italy chirped as he ran off.

Germany sighed.

'It was never meant to be,' He told himself.

"Germany-san?" Japan inquired.

"Hm? Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem depressed."

"No, no, it's fine, nothing you need to worry about."

"Well, arright. If you insist," Japan replied.

Germany's blue eyes shaded over as he thought about what he was doing. His friends…he knew Italy had only been dreaming, thus 'Holy Rome' was only a figure of this dream, but it still bothered him…and now Japan was worried. Germany sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long and depressing week.

**Eh, I didn't do quite as good. This shouldn't take too much longer, though. And I apologize for any funky spellings when it comes to Japan's accent. He doesn't have an 'l' in his language and replaces it with 'r', so when I try to write it, it comes out weird. Review me with critique, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe that this is so popular! This has to by my most popular story yet! Every day I come back and it's gotten added to someone's favorites list and their alert list! Thank you so much! And I love you all!**

Germany was lying in bed, his breathing steady. The night was a peaceful one, the kind where you leave your window open and you can hear the crickets make their mating calls and see the fireflies blink adding to the stars in the night sky. The moon was full, a large pure-white circle embedded into the sky, surrounded by the bright little dots strewn aimlessly about to form the constellations. Germany looked out his window, felt the warm breeze, sighed, and relaxed. His day had been stressful enough.

"Veh," Italy let out a small noise, betraying his hiding spot in the doorway overlooking his friend.

And speaking of things that had made the day stressful, the one Germany could never have. Italy. Oh, if only he hadn't spent the extra minute staring at him!

"Ja, Italia, vat is it?" Germany asked, rolling over to face his friend.

"Veh, Germany, do you want me to sleep with you?" Italy asked.

'That's odd…Italy never asks to sleep with me.'"Sure Italy," Germany said, pulling the thin sheet back for the Italian to climb in.

"Veh, thank you Germany!" Italy said, snuggling next to the larger man. Germany looked over at Italy, and smiled as small smile that he only gave him. Italy sighed contently.

As the night wore on, the crickets ceased chirping, the fireflies disappeared, and the stars became more radiant around the moon. The air had cooled, and both nations had begun to talk since they couldn't fall asleep.

"Italy?"

"Hm?"

"You said you had something to tell me…"

"Oh, yes…that…"

"You didn't really have anything to say, did you?"

"No," Italy said to Germany "I didn't. But you just seemed so blue, I thought I'd try and cheer you up! Veh."

"Danke. I appreciate it," Germany replied, touched that the Italian would do such a thing for him. Both nations yawned, closed their eyes, and gently drifted to sleep listening to each-others slow and steady breathing.

**I'm sorry that this is short, but my dad is making something and it smells terrible. I may have a sinus infection, but I can still smell 'tomato-bean-soup'. Does not smell good. Constructive criticism is good. So is your basic 'I like this' review. Please choose one option or make up your own. Thankee for reading my crap this far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ba~ack! Didja miss me? Yes, no? Sorry for not updating sooner but life just got in the way. And if you go onto my profile you can read a one-shot I wrote. It's either about Holy Rome and Chibitalia as the Little Mermaid cast or about a comic on DeviantArt. **

The next day had begun normally. Germany woke up to Italy in his bed, but unlike most mornings his gut wrenched at the thoughts of his friend being someone else's. Italy kept on sleeping, and continued to sleep until he was late (again) for training. Thus he began to run very fastly towards Germany where he stood angrily waiting.

"Veh! Germany I'm-" Italy began to apologize when he got cut off.

"Just start varm ups. I'm vaiting for my boss to deliver a message." Germany left a surprised Italy to himself as he went to greet his boss who had appeared after the statement was said.

* * *

"Veh! Germany! Isn't this great?" Italy called out to his sour friend. Germany grimaced. The two were in an Italia library all the way out in Rome. Not only did the name remind the German man of the empire—and subsequently of when he was rubbing checks with Italy—but they were also in the history section, causing the unpleasant memories of a few nights ago to burn fresh in Germany's mind.

"Germany! I want to show you something!" Italy said to his taller companion as he latched onto his arm and began to drag him off. Germany sighed.

"See!" Italy proudly presented a history book set to a certain page to Germany.

"Und I take it as you vant me to read this, ja?" Germany asked Italy in a tired voice.

"Si!" Italy said in a cheery voice. Germany began to read and what he read startled him. The passage was about an 'empire' called the Holy Roman Empire and how the country of Germany was thought to be it, but historians argue on whether or not that it was true.

"Is it true, Germany?" Italy shyly asked.

"Is vhat true?" Germany asked the smaller nation.

"That you're Holy Rome," Italy managed to whisper, nerves and fear making him near tears.

"Italy…I…I just don't know, but I do know that-"Germany said, but was cut off by Italy's sobs. The small man continued to cry hysterically, and before the blonde muscular man knew what he was doing, he realized that the history book was on the floor and Italy was in his arms. A pretty librarian came over to shush them, but stopped when she saw the two embracing.

Eventually, after hours of Italy crying, the two were sitting on the floor. Germany leafed through the history book with one hand, but was mostly focused on his friend. Italy was sniffling and taking shuddering gasps for breaths.

"Italy?" Germany inquired softly and gently to the other when he felt it was safe. Italy hiccupped in response. The Germans hard blue eyes carefully stared at the red-faced and puffy eyed Italian whose auburn hair and sticky face was on his collarbone.

"Vould you like me to take you home now?" Italy nodded in response. Germany picked him up and the same librarian as before showed them out through the back door, graciously saving both nations prides from public humiliation. Germany thanked her before leaving for his car.

"Germany?" Italy's small voice asked once they were in the car.

"Ja?" Germany asked gingerly.

" I'm sorry."


	5. super sorry AN

**Okay, as you may have seen Every Waking Moment is on brief hiatus. I would appreciate it if you did the poll on my profile and maybe check out my other stories (Karakuridouji Ultimo is a great series and is only up to 6 books in the US, so it's not a long read. In Japan it's up to 8. It's about robot boys fighting in a '100 Machine Funeral' to determine which is stronger, good or evil. It's done by Hiroyuki Takei and Stan Lee). Help me update, please! **

**And I'm terribly sorry for not having a chapter to update with. **


End file.
